Spies: Matt and Sora
by SoraMoody
Summary: So, someone has told Sora Tai's dead but Matt knows other wise. But when matt starts having doubts, what will result of this?
1. Finding Out

**Blurb:**

_So, is Tai dead or do Sora and Matt need to do a little exploring and spying? But... Who will end up at the bad end of the stick?  
_  
**Spying and Saving  
**  
**_ Sora cycled along a gravel path. Several ghosts and monsters hid visible in the bushes. Sora is unbothered and cycles toward the front door. She swerves and jumps off. She jumps around in a karate move. A monster jumps out and-  
_**  
"CUT!" Sora jumped down from a kick and glared at Izzy. The men from behind the bushes angrily stumbled through the fake sticks.  
"Izzy, what I do this time?" Sora moaned. She was echoed by several people stepping out from behind the cameras.  
"Nothing but I need to replay that part, make the jump higher and make it more dramatic!" Izzy replied over his laptop.  
"And that's nothing? And I thought you were gonna complain." Sora urged.  
"Nah, just that." And then he went back to typing on his computer. "Take 5!"  
  
Several hours later Sora was lazing on her sofa. It was quiet in here compared to the studio. Matt was down town with his band playing at a concert. Sora had managed to persuade him that she didn't need to go. She sighed and turned on the TV.  
"And Matt and Company have done it again!"  
"Oh no." Not the news on Matt's latest band release. Suddenly the phone started to ring and Sora ran to it.  
"Hey." Sora breathed down the phone.  
"Hey Sora, heard the news?" Someone replied.  
"What is it?" Sora heard a sniff. This person was crying.  
"Sora, Tai is dead..." Sora threw the phone down as if it had just bitten her. She jumped away and when she picked it up the line was dead. Dead, she thought, dead, just like Tai.  
"NO!" She suddenly screamed. She collapsed onto the sofa and hid her head under the cushion, "No, he can't be." She cried quietly. No, it wasn't true. No, she kept repeating in her head, never, just a silly prank. She ran to the phone and dialled Tai's number. It was picked up after about twenty rings.  
"Erm, hey, is Tai there? Tell him it's Sora." She explained. The person who had picked up suddenly cried. It was true. She slammed the receiver in place and ran to her room. She hid there till Matt slammed the door, announcing that he was home.  
"Sora?" He called. He heard sniffing from upstairs and ran up. Sora was there, hidden under all the covers. "Sora, what is it?" She turned her tearful eyes to his. Tai had been his best pal.  
"Ma... Matt, Tai, he's gone." She explained.  
"Tai? What kidnapped? Why I'll..." Matt started.  
"No, he's dead." Matt starred at Sora and then looked down at the covers. He looked back up but didn't meet her eyes.  
"Sor, I need your help. Listen, Tai isn't dead." Sora shook her head.  
"No, he's dead, Kari told me."  
"It wasn't Kari on the phone." Matt argued.  
"Not Kari?" Sora started to believed, because she wanted to.  
"No, Sora, we need to do a little rescuing." This threw Sora right off course.


	2. Desisions

**Blurb:**

_So, is Tai dead or do Sora and Matt need to do a little exploring and spying. But... Who will end up at the bad end of the stick?  
_  
** Spying and Saving  
**  
Sora winced as she heard a tap on her door. She stood up shakily and wondered to the door that led towards the hall.  
  
"Sora, open up!" Izzy yelled at the closed door. Sora immediately turned away. She couldn't survive talking to Izzy about the film, not again.  
  
"Go away." She mumbled and collapsed on her bed.  
  
"SORA!!!" There it was again. That annoying moan of that creature.  
  
"Go away!" Sora moaned a little louder. The knocking ceased and she entered the silence. She hated silence. In silence she could think, think of Tai and Matt, Kari and Tai and her and Matt.  
  
She started to think of tennis but her mind wondered onto football. She remembered playing football with Tai.  
  
"NO!" She yelled, scouring herself. "Stop thinking about him." Then another thought entered her already full mind: How did Matt know? She didn't have time to think much about it because there was someone else was at the door!  
  
"Sor, is everything okay?" Matt's kind voice whispered through the door. Sora smiled; at least Matt didn't yell the door down.  
  
"Yer, I am great, all considering." She forced a laugh but she knew that there was no need with Matt.  
  
"Have you thought about it?" She silently thanked him for not mentioning Tai. Sora started towards the door when the bedroom window, behind her, smashed sending glass over the bed. She screamed and Matt rammed the door down. He caught her as she fainted.  
  
He eased the limp body onto the chair. Once Sora was safe in the chair he started to run to the window but he tripped over a rock. He picked the rock up, preparing to throw it out the window when he felt some scratches on the flat base. He quickly turned it over to find one word:  
  
_**HELP! K  
**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

**Sora:** Oh no... I could have been killed!

**Matt:** I'm the hero of the day!

**Tai:** Save Me!

**Kari:** Oh no... Tai's kidnapped... PARTY AT MY HOUSE!!!


	3. Doubts

**Wondering Rain**: Sorry about being so long, hope your not dead!  
**sorato-Takari**: K is someone I can't tell you and Sora is okay (Or there'd be no story! lol)

* * *

Matt drove down the misty road, thoughts running through his head. Unaware of where he was going, he continued down the mountain road. Shania Twain blared from the radio but he heard nothing. Thoughts were running through his head at 10,000 a minute.

Yawning, he stretched his arms. It was gone nine and Sora was meant to be cooking tea. Of course, she would have forgotten. He could accept that, the state she was in. That news about Tai had hit her hard and deep, deeper than Matt could ever see.

Maybe she prefered Tai after all? What if she was dening her true feelings? Matt shook the thoughts away. No, she loved him... Or was that just from Matt's side? Giving a struggled sigh, he shifted gears. The road was empty, so he didn't have to consintrate on the road.

"Get it together!" He commanded himself. "Sora was just another love-sick fan, but she was real!"

He laughed as he remebered back to when he had first met the young woman who was his girlfriend. Sora... So many memories. Passing her off as a sad fan, he had carried on his tour. When he had returned to Japan, his band was going down hill. Their drummer was rumoured to be on drugs and the guitarist was getting married, they were falling apart.

Suddenly a young teen girl had stepped in. Grabbing them all by the scruffs of the neck, she had got them back together. She had really cared, for them or him. Slowly their relationship had grown. Both were stubborn, knowing that love was the reason friendships started to go.

Now they were living together. Happy together, but without Tai. Shifting his hand to the glove compartment, he pulled out the brick that had nearly killed her. Help! K. He didn't get it. Punching the wheel heclenched his fist really tight.


End file.
